


Life Of Regret

by Loserkidtbh



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, OITNB - Freeform, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Orange is the New Black References, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loserkidtbh/pseuds/Loserkidtbh
Summary: Four years have gone by since Piper had her early release from Litchfield Max. She left behind the woman she loved and vowed to wait for. Some visits happened, calls were made daily, but slowly a long distance relationship can get complicated. Especially when one is on the outside and the other on the in. Four years and Alex Vause is out; with a baggage of regret along side her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season six was insane! Holy shit!
> 
> But anyway, this is an AU fanfiction for Orange Is The New Black. Mainly for Vauseman as you can tell from the description. It will include original characters along with things that are not true for S7. Just a fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy as always.

"One small caramel latte with extra caramel!" Piper said as she placed the cup on the counter top.

"Thanks Piper" Polly smiled.

Polly and Piper first saw each other a few months after Piper's release. Of course it was met with hatred and trust issues on Piper's side. But, she slowly realized she needed a best friend. Not to mention Larry broke things off with Polly and moved to Africa to help with animals. Polly said it was some dream thing he dreamt of one night and said it was his calling.

"Can you schedule me Jim to cover for me next week please? I already talked to him" Charlotte asked as she placed another order on the counter. "Light and sweet iced coffee!" She announced to the customer.

"Oh, yeah" Piper nodded. "Of course, what is the date for next week?"

"I need all week. The 16-23" Charlotte said and went over to take a customer's order.

"Alright," Piper sighed and went to the back room. She had been promoted to manager as of last year. It wasn't really her ideal job, but it paid the bills. "November.." She whispered to herself.

She was typing in for Charlotte's week, but then realized. The year is 2022 and her, well, prison wife would get out next week. Usually Piper always thought she would be running around and screaming her head off. But no, she was scared more then anything.

Piper and Alex lost touch within the one year. The long distance made it way too difficult and Piper not trusting Alex didn't help. But in Pipers defense, Alex was acting shady. She would never discuss her life, but only wanted to hear Piper's. Alex also would always be hushed in whispers when she was on the phone with Piper to someone else beside her.

So throughout the year, Piper stopped trying. She was the only always calling Alex. She was the one always making the effort. Alex had brought it up many times with the question "What can a girl in prison do?" When Piper would bring up that she was the only one making an effort.

It drove Piper insane to the point that she just stopped. The blonde couldn't do it anymore. She didn't even know if she would see Alex again. But, she knew she would. They always somehow saw each other in life. It was like gravity shoved them together even if they didn't want it to.

"Am I good?" Charlotte asked as Piper returned to the counter.

"Yeah, no problem" Piper smiled.

"Piper, you alright?" Polly asked.

"Actually, Charlotte?" Piper asked.

"Yeah?" The chirpy green hair girl smiled.

"Cover for me for the day? I just gave you a week off" Piper pointed out.

"Yeah, no problem" She nodded and Piper sighed of relief.

She took her apron off and mumbled a thank you to Charlotte before walking towards the back. The blonde hung her apron up; clocking out before grabbing her stuff.

"What's going on?" Polly asked as Piper walked out of the back room and towards the front door.

"Alex" Piper whispered.

"Wait what? What about her?" Polly whispered back.

"She gets out next week.." Piper admitted; opening the front door to the coffee shop. She held it open long enough for Polly to walk out behind her.

"But you two weren't-"

"No, we weren't. Aren't. I have zero fucking clue!" Piper said.

"Alright, take a breather" Polly said.

"I know Cal will pick her up. I told him to no matter what just so she had a ride somewhere and now I regret it-"

"Then just tell me to not do it-"

"No! Because then I'll feel bad she doesn't have anyone to pick her up. I just," Piper sighed as they walked down the busy sidewalk. "I wish things were simple. Like, when I knew we were alright-"

"So you're saying your prison days were better?" Polly asked.

"I mean.." Piper mumbled.

"No! Don't think like that, are you insane?" Polly asked.

"Am I? Probably, I mean. I do miss it sometimes. More for the friends I made-"

"But life out here is better, you get that right?" Polly stopped walking and grabbed at Piper's wrist so she would stop as well.

"Yes, but Polly. You don't understand. I spent a good amount of time there. Long enough everyday with those people.." Piper said.

"You're insane, literally insane" Polly laughed.

"You would get it if you were there-"

"You say that all the time to me, Piper" Polly shook her head.

"Because it's true" Piper pointed out.

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell me all the time" Polly said.

"I don't? I haven't even mentioned Alex in the last few months-"

"Bullshit!" Polly yelled out causing some glares from people walking by.

"Excuse me?" Piper chuckled.

"You mention her so much! 'Oh, maybe I should call her' or 'What if she's dead?' or my favorite 'I love her, but she needs to make the effort'" Polly mocked. "Like come on, Piper! You know it's hard to keep a relationship let alone friendship in a prison. You stopped talking to her-"

"Because she stopped talking to me? I know she broke her vow-"

"It was a fake prison wedding vow for crying out loud! Alex has always been a drug dealing criminal that just used you, but you never wanted to listen to me about it-"

"Because you are just so negative, you never wanted me with her-"

"Oh maybe because she's a criminal?!" Polly laughed.

"I am too, you know-"

"Barely-"

"You don't know the shit I did in there, Polly" Piper said.

"What? Stole some gum? That's all you were capable of" Polly snapped.

"What is your issue today?" Piper asked.

"My issue is you missing prison and not making up your mind with Alex!" Polly yelled and felt her phone buzz. She looked at it and sighed; seeing it was the babysitter. "I need to go, just, call me when you figure shit out-"

"I think I could say that more for you!" Piper yelled at Polly who was walking away; sticking a middle finger in the air. "What a bitch" She muttered to herself as she started to walk back to her apartment.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Hey, Nichols" Alex spoke as she walked up out in the courtyard to her friend.

"Vause! Is it true? You leaving me?" Nicky smiled.

"It is, yeah" Alex chuckled.

"When?" Nicky asked.

"Tomorrow actually" Alex sighed.

"You seem so excited!" Nicky said sarcastically. "Come on, walk with me. Tell your favorite hottie what's going on"

They both started to walk around the courtyard. Alex was looking around at all the people she got so used to seeing. It would be hard to admit that she would miss this place a little. Especially the bouncy red haired woman walking right next to her.

"It's Chapman isn't it?" She asked.

"Lucky guess?" Alex rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Fucking bitch hasn't even called. Well, she did a few times-"

"Recently?" Nichols asked.

"Yeah, I was so busy with Carol that I just didn't have time to be on the phone" Alex sighed. "Speaking of phones, I need to call Cal to pick me up-"

"Who in their right mind would make a child's name, Cal?!" Nichols asked.

"The same people that would give a girl a name, Piper" Alex sighed.

"The brother huh? You really calling him out of all people-"

"Out of zero people" Alex corrected.

"What about your sister. I bet you she still has ties to get you a lift-"

"I haven't even told her my release date is tomorrow" Alex admitted. "I don't even want to think about that. I just got her to be on my side" She added.

"Hey, I know. Family shit is tough" Nichols said. "But, you gotta cut the shit and go tell her"

"And what about my loving fiancee or wife or whatever we are?" Alex grumbled.

"Worry about that after you get out" Nichols informed.

"Alright inmates! Back to the cages, let's go!" The CO yelled causing everyone in the yard to groan.

"You be good kid?" Nichols asked as she wore her tan colored uniform.

"Same to you, Nichols. I'm gonna' miss you" Alex replied. She quickly hugged the woman before a CO yelled at them to break it up.

"Don't let me down" Nichols smiled as they walked down the halls.

"When you get out, find me" Alex told her.

"Don't worry, kid" Nichols smiled softly. It wasn't one of her cocky smirks. It was a more sincere one saved for only her family. "You can't hide from me forever"

"What a shame" Alex laughed as she watched Nichols go into her own block.

They both gave each other one more look before Alex had to keep walking with the blue uniforms to their block. The woman looked down; fighting tears off. She would definetely miss that sarcastic and always horny woman.

"Alright, load in!" He yelled as he opened the gate to their block.

One by one they all filed in. Alex was one of the lasts to enter the general population room. Her eyes scanned and found the brown haired girl who looked a bit like Alex herself. She was standing outside her cell; arms crossed and hood up. This was going to be the hardest goodbye.

"Vause.." Madison cut into Alex's path.

"I need to go talk to my sister-"

"Carol needs you-"

"I've been out for months. I leave tomorrow. I need to tell my sister that" Alex said.

"Now" Madison declared.

"Madison! Back off of her there. Can't you see she's on a mission. Go be on your own-"

"But Carol said-"

"Listen, Carol is not in charge anymore" Red spoke. "You know that" She added.

"Yes m'am" Madison nodded before walking off.

"Thanks Red" Alex sighed.

"I better get your conditioner when you leave" Red nodded before returning to her cards.

The black haired woman sighed before walking over to the girl. She took her time; wanting to take in the sight of seeing her sister in person while she could. It freaked Alex out how much she looked like herself at that age of 21.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you-"

"I didn't do shit" She defended herself.

"Beca, I know you didn't. And I damn well know that you will continue that right?" Alex asked.

"Yes mother" Beca rolled her eyes. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Come on, my bunk. Guards are up there playing their stupid game so, we won't get noticed" Alex said and pulled Beca to her room.

They got inside and Beca sat on Alex's bed. Alex sat on the stool to the desk in front of her. She was playing with her hands; unsure of how to break this her. It had taken years, but finally they got on good terms. Beca had finally forgiven Alex for what she did to her.

"What's going on, man?" Beca asked.

"You know, I love you right?" Alex asked.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I got parole.." Alex said. "It was really last minute and I never expected it. I'm so sorry. I got it this morning and I never thought they would say yes-"

"Alex, it's fine. I'm happy for you" Beca faked a smile.

Inside she was scared shitless. Alex was keeping her on the right track. They had fought like hell for the first two years, but then it moved into a friendship and back into being sisters. The older woman was always looking out for Beca.

"What about Piper?" Beca asked.

"Unsure, I'm about to go call her brother to pick me up-"

"Yeah that won't be awkward at all" Beca snickered.

"Shut up-"

"You shut up-"

"You talked!" Alex smacked her arm.

"You told me to shut up!" Beca shoved her.

Both kept shoving each other playfully back and forth. Laughing in between the insults. That's when it hit Alex in that moment. She saw in her eyes the little girl that she abandoned once and that she was about to do that all over again.

FLASHBACK

"We are here today to celebrate the life of a mother, lover, and a hell of a cook..." It all faded out for Alex after that.

She stood strong at her mother's funeral. Her younger sister just at the age of nine years ago next to her. The little girl was holding onto Alex's hand tightly; afraid to let go. The older woman couldn't help but feel this was her fault. Maybe if she was here, she could've prevented this. But also knew she couldn't.

"Alex" Beca whispered; tugging on the taller woman's sleeve.

"What's up, kid?" Alex whispered back and leaned down a bit to hear her younger sister.

"When is mom coming back?" She asked.

Alex took a deep breath. Her sister may have been nine and other nine year olds would understand what this meant. But, she was in denial. In denial that anything was going wrong.

The older woman knew that because the day she called her is when their mom died. Her aunt had called her and then put Beca on the line. She understood everything and was pretty upset over it. But now, her mind has gone into denial.

"You know she isn't.." Alex whispered and just felt the small hand grip her's harder.

"You can't leave me either right?" She looked into Alex's eyes; pleading for her to stay.

"If everyone can just pray with me-"

"Honestly, my mom wasn't a religious nut- person, sorry person. Just, I think we are alright" Alex said with a sincere "I'm sorry" smile.

"You sure Alex?" Her aunt asked.

"Positive" Alex nodded and the priest walked away from the funeral.

It was only Alex, her sister, and her aunt at that funeral. It killed Alex to know she was about to leave for good. She was going to tell Beca that she would go live with her aunt and Alex would visit, but she couldn't. Alex knew she couldn't. Kubra would kill her for it.

"Come on, kid" Alex said and picked up the nine year old Beca; holding her on her hip. For a nine year old; Beca was pretty small.

"My car I have to pull up" Their aunt said and Alex nodded; walking towards the entrance of the cemetery.

"Now what?" Beca asked.

"You know this.." Alex said and placed her back on her feet once they got to the entrance. "You are going to live with our Aunt, I will come visit you-"

"But I want to be with you" Beca said.

"I know, but you know I travel for work alot-"

"Drugs. Mom said drugs-"

"Well mom's a snitch" Alex replied quickly. "Sorry" She added.

The car pulled up and their aunt beeped the horn for Beca to get in. Alex saw the fear in Beca's eyes. She saw the tears ready to just burst out of her eyes and create a river. So, Alex crouched down to be at eye level with her.

"Hey, look at me" Alex said and watched as the girl looked at her. "You need to stay strong. Mom would want that. You know I want that-"

"But what if I'm not?!" Beca asked.

"You are-"

"But-"

"No if, ands, or buts.." Alex said. "You, are a warrior. Why? Because, you're my sister. My sister is more badass then I will ever be" Alex said and saw the girl start to cry.

"I'm not-"

"You are. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Alex said. "Listen, I love you more then anything. If I didn't think you going to live with her was a good idea, it wouldn't be happening.."

"Promise?"

"I swear" Alex said and heard the horn beep again for Beca. "God dammit, kid" Alex sniffled and just pulled Beca in for a hug. She knew this would be the last time she would see her. She felt the arms wrap around her tightly for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You have Vause in you. That's what makes you a warrior.." Alex repeated the words her mother once said to her.

"I have Vause in me. I am a warrior" Beca nodded.

"I packed your bags for you and they're in the car. Be brave for me. Don't let me down" Alex said as she walked Beca to the car; opening the back door for her.

"I won't let you down, don't let me down" Beca said as she buckled up.

"I won't, kid" Alex smiled and looked to her aunt. "Take care of her" She said and shut the door; letting the car drive off.

"Hey," Alex started. "Don't let me down in here-"

"Don't let me down out there" Beca laughed.

"You have Vause in you-"

"This speech?!" Beca laughed.

"Just making sure you knew" Alex said before getting up. "I have to go call Cal now-"

"Hey, wait" Beca said and shot up quickly. "Don't fuck up with Piper. If you love her, find her and find away to get back to who you were. Don't fuck up like I did.."

"Alright" Alex nodded. "Do we hug now-"

"Sadly" Beca said as she wrapped her arms around Alex; earning a smack on her head from the older woman. "Ow!'

"Be safe.." Alex whispered as she hugged her sister.

"You too.." Beca nodded and pulled away; quickly walking away before she started crying.

Alex walked over to the phones; taking a deep breath. She picked up the phone; dialing the number in quickly. It had been awhile since she called, but she still remembered the number like it was just yesterday.

"Alex?" Cal asked.

"Hey! Cal, uh, hi.." Alex said. "Listen, you don't have to. But I was wondering if you could pick me up. I get out tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow? Holy shit, yeah! I'll be there"

"Oh my god, thank you. Thank you so much, Cal"

"Yeah, anything for my sister's wife" He replied. He must not have known they haven't been talking.

"Piper.." Alex whispered. "How is she?" Alex asked.

"Well, she's Piper" He chuckled. "But uh, she works alot as a barista so, I don't get to see her much. She got an apartment down in Brooklyn actually. I can drive you down there this weekend actually. Me and the Mrs were going to surprise her anyway-"

"Yes! That sounds amazing" Alex said.,

"Alright! Eleven in the morning tomorrow right?"

"You got it" Alex said.

"Alright, see you then" He said and hung up.

Alex took a deep breath as she placed the phone back down. She leaned against the wall; taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling it. By this weekend she would see the woman she loved.

Which would sound amazing, if she knew what relationship status they were at.


	2. Release Day

"So, this is it?" Red asked as she watched Alex pack her things. 

Alex lifted her head to see Red leaning against her cell door frame. Her arms folded against her chest. She had a sad smile on her face. One leg leaning across the other. 

"Guess so" Alex said and handed Red the conditioner.

"Thank you," Red smiled. "Listen, I need you to do a favor-"

"Come on, Red. I leave in a hour" Alex chuckled. 

"When you find Piper, tell her I'm sorry. I wish I got to see her before she left. Didn't know the little blonde shit would feel like a daughter to me" Red cursed. 

"She wished she got to see you as well" Alex said. 

"Did she?" Red asked. 

"Yeah" Alex nodded and got up from her bunk. 

"You know, I look at all you ladies like my children" Red said. 

"We know you do.." Alex sadly smiled. "Seriously, we appreciate it" She added. 

"I'm glad. For awhile I wasn't sure" Her Russian accent was thick as she spoke her words with a hushed voice. "I only have Nicky and Morello left. My Babushka's are all leaving the house.." Red smiled weakly. 

"Once I get my life steady, I will visit you. Promise" Alex nodded. 

"That's what they all say" Red chuckled. "What about Piper?"

"I have to see what we even are right now. I mean, I'm pissed she stopped calling. But I know once I see her, I-" Alex chuckled a bit as she was at a loss for any words. "Once I see her it'll just be nice to see her, you know?" 

"I do" Red nodded. "You be careful out there. Don't fuck up" 

"I won't" Alex said as Red engulfed her into a hug. They both hugged for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'll miss you, Red" Alex admitted. 

"Same with you" Red smiled before walking away. 

Alex returned to cleaning her stuff up off the desk. She already had her bed packed and ready to go in the fishnet bag. Now, she just had to clear her snacks and notepad. 

"What time they taking you?" Beca asked. 

"Eleven" Alex replied. 

"If you see our father can you punch him in the face?" Beca chuckled. 

"I'll be more avoiding that douche like the plague as I have for the last decade" Alex laughed. "You were just the idiot to go work for him" She added. 

"Aye, watch it. I can still kick your ass" Beca chuckled. "What are you gonna say when you see Piper?" 

"No idea," Alex laughed and looked at her sister. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep my ground with being pissed" She admitted. 

"Nah dude, you're good at holding grudges" Beca said. "And honestly, say you aren't? You haven't seen the woman you love in years. It's understandable if all you want to do is see her" 

"Yeah.." Alex sighed. 

"Yo! Vause, Red needs you. Younger Vause" Madison said. 

"I'll be right there" Beca nodded. 

"Why does she need you?" Alex asked. 

"I don't know" Dylan lied. "Listen, I'll see you in a few years. I'll let you know when I get out" 

"I'll come visit you" Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, I know" Beca nodded as she quickly hugged the woman. 

"I love you, idiot" Alex spoke softly; hugging her back. 

"Love you too, asshole" Beca chuckled. 

"Younger Vause!" Madison yelled. 

"Alright, have a safe trip. Tell Piper I said hi" Beca said as she pulled away. 

"I will.." Alex nodded. 

"Bye.." Beca whisepred.

She rushed to go down to the salon for whatever Red wanted her for. The younger woman threw her head back once more to see Alex watching her leave. Beca put up her middle finger causing Alex to put one up in return. Then, Beca was out of the block. 

"Alright! Line up for release day ladies!" Hellman yelled as he started calling names. 

Alex's name came up and she quickly grabbed her stuff. She said goodbye to some of the prisoners on her way to line up. The woman was third in line; ready to leave this hell hole. 

"Alright, moving out!" Hellman yelled as the gate opened and they walked out of the block. 

Alex dreamt of this moment for so long. Yet, she always thought she would be more excited. Mainly because at the time she thought Piper would be out there ready to jump into Alex's arms. But, it was her weird brother that Alex never could hold a conversation with for more then ten minutes. 

Processing went a bit slow due to the amount of inmates leaving. It was quite a few shockingly. Alex got dressed into the clothes the prison provided for leaving. She was then handed her bag of personal belongings with a tiny bit of money. Then, she was sent out of the processing. 

Slowly she saw the front door come into her view. The sunlight shining in through the windows. She saw cars in the parking lot along with a group of people waiting to pick up whoever they were picking up from prison. 

They were all guided out the front door. Alex felt the crisp air hit her face. She took in the scent of the fresh air and the sound of trees swaying in the wind. 

"Alex!" She heard; snapping her out of her trance. 

"Hey" Alex nodded at Cal when she saw him. "Thanks for this" She added as they began to walk to the car. 

"No problem. You want to call Piper or surprise her?" He asked. 

"Uh, I'll just surprise her" Alex smiled as if they had always been talking. 

"Alright, well my wife is packing the last of our stuff and then we are heading down to Brooklyn tonight" He said. 

"Thank you for letting me go" Alex sighed of relief as they walked up to the vehicle. She put her stuff in the backseat and then got in the front. 

"I just can't wait to see Piper's face when she sees you" Cal chuckled; starting the engine to his car. 

"Yeah me too.." Alex whispered to herself. 

FLASHBACK 

One month it had been since Alex had to fly to London for her work. She left Piper behind in New York. The woman was able to call her once and that was it. This was only supposed to be a week job, but it turned into a month. 

But now, Alex was in a taxi on her way to Piper's. Her heart was beating at a rapid pase; unsure if the woman would even want to see her. She was probably mad it turned into a month when they were already having an issue being apart a week.

That was one thing Alex hated. That was hating being apart from Piper. The woman was very independent and always did stuff on her own. But, then Piper came around. She wanted Piper by her side always. It drove her insane when she would be away from her. This past month was one of the hardest. 

"We're here" He said as he stopped in front of the house. 

"Thanks" Alex said as she paid the guy and grabbed her purse. 

Slowly Alex got out of the car; slamming the door shut behind her. He sped off leaving Alex there to go see her girlfriend or now maybe ex-girlfriend. Her feet carried her up the porch and to the front door. 

Alex had never been this nervous to see a girl. Usually she was very confident and never feared anything. But, Piper changed that. Now she was fearful if Piper didn't want her like Alex wanted her. 

Her knuckles knocked on the door and she stood back a bit. Alex bounced her knee a bit as she looked around. It was around ten at night. Her plane had just gotten in at eight. 

A minute went by and nothing. Alex figured she wasn't welcome anymore in Piper's life which was understandable. She just turned around and went to walk off the porch when the front door opened. 

"Hello?" She heard that voice that was like a drug Alex would never agree to sell. It was too addictive and dangerous. 

She turned slowly to see Piper standing in the door way. The blonde was in her pajamas; her hair a bit wet from her shower. Alex couldn't help but think she was too adorable. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alex asked. 

"Alex!" Piper gasped and nearly jumped onto Alex. She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck; clinging to her for dear life. 

"I'm sorry it took so long" Alex whispered as Piper pulled her head back to kiss Alex softly. "Mm, I missed your kisses.." Alex hummed. 

"Not me? Just that?" Piper teased. 

"All of you. I never want to be apart again" Alex husked in her deep voice which always sent chills down Piper's spine. 

"Well then.." Piper whispered. "Come on" She added and pulled Alex inside; slamming the front door behind them. 

"You good? You seem out of it" Cal asked. 

Even if Cal weirded Alex out and they never really talked. She knew he meant well. He was a nice guy who just tried to do what he could to make the people he loved happy. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just insane I'm out" She chuckled as he pulled onto the highway to go home. 

"Piper was sort of the same way. She was quiet and kept watching the prison disappear in the mirror. I think she hated leaving you alot" Cal explained.

"When did she move to Brooklyn?" Alex asked. 

"She never told you?" He asked. 

"Well she did, just prison life and I can't remember when it was. You lose track of time in there" Alex smoothly lied. 

"Ah alright, gotcha" He nodded. "About two years ago she did" He answered. 

"Oh alright, been awhile" Alex chuckled; feeling hurt Piper never told her. 

"Yeah, she's got her own apartment, manager and barista at a coffee shop. Polly is with her down there too. Not that I think it's great they are friends, but we both know Piper hates being alone" He chuckled and Alex joined in the chuckle softly. 

"Yeah, you got that right" Alex said. "Here's a really dumb question.." 

"Shoot" He said. 

"She seeing anyone?" Alex asked. 

"No," He quickly said. "She really loves you. Trust me on that" He smiled. 

"Alright.." Alex nodded and let it fall to silence for the rest of the car ride. 

FLASHBACK 

"Are you seeing someone else?" Alex asked into the phone. She looked at the blonde sitting across from her; the glass between them. 

"No! Why would I do that?" Piper asked. 

"Because, you barely tell me about your life anymore-"

"Because you never tell me yours" Piper replied quickly back. 

"It's prison, Pipes. What do you want me to tell you?" Alex's voice husked deeper in annoyance.

"Did the business school application go alright?" Piper asked. 

"They haven't said anything" Alex lied. She never told Piper she flushed it down the toilet. 

"I'm sorry, Al" Piper sighed. 

"See! That's why I don't want to discuss my life" Alex laughed. 

"Yeah but, I feel like you're hiding something from me-"

"Like what?" Alex asked. 

"Like you're going to get yourself more time in here-"

"I vowed to you that I wouldn't" Alex cut off. 

"I know, but still.." Piper whispered. "I haven't touched you in a year. I haven't felt the way your arms wrap around me, haven't felt-"

"We are not fucking over this phone" Alex smirked. 

"That's not what I meant perv!" Piper smiled. 

"That's where it was headed" Alex laughed. The black hair beauty glanced over her shoulder; her smile faded away. "I gotta go-"

"That's what I mean! The hushed whispers and looks" Piper sighed. 

"Okay, babe" Alex started. "You're overthinking this. Call me tomorrow alright? I love you" 

"I love you too, Al.." Piper whispered as she watched Alex quickly hang the phone up and rush off. 

"Home sweet home" Cal smiled as he pulled up to the tiny house that he bought with his wife. "Neri probably made some dinner if you're hungry before we head out"

"You're so opposite then your parents" Alex laughed. 

"I get that alot" Cal chuckled as they got out of the car. 

The door to the house swung open to reveal a small brunette. She looked at Cal first and then Alex. Instantly she perked up. 

"Oh my god! It is so good to finally meet you!" She screamed as she ran up to hug Alex. 

"Sorry" Cal mouthed. 

"Hi, nice to meet you to" Alex hugged back as she let the woman pull away. 

"Oh Piper chose better-"

"What do you mean?" Cal cut off. 

"Larry was a dork alright?" She said. 

"Oh I think we will get along great" Alex smiled as they all went to go inside the house; causing the other two to chuckle. 

"So we can eat and then head out? Piper will be so happy to see you" Neri smiled. 

"I hope" Alex chuckled. 

"Sounds great" Cal said. 

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Piper was sitting at home on her couch. Polly next to her as they watched re-runs of Dance Moms. They had agreed to disagree knowing they only really had each other in Brooklyn. 

"What are you going to do if Alex does show up?" Polly asked. 

"I don't know" Piper shrugged as she ate a few pieces of the popcorn from the bowl that sat on the couch between them. "I think I would just be in a shock" She shrugged. 

"That's understanable.." Polly said. "Listen, I am sorry about the other day-"

"We agreed to disagree-"

"I know, but I am. The kids are just driving me insane" She laughed. 

"I know, it's alright" Piper smiled. 

They both returned to silence as the episode came back on. Piper tuned it out though. She grabbed her phone to see the lockscreen of her and Alex. The woman had recently changed it to that; hoping to less the anger she had with Alex. 

She wondered if Alex was out and if she had her phone on her yet. Slowly she chewed on her bottom lip and decided to just go call her to see what happens. 

"I have to pee" Piper said as she got up.

"But the show" Polly said. 

"Yeah I know, I'll be back" Piper said and went to the bathroom; locking the door behind her. 

She unlocked her phone and found the contact that was saved to her favorites. Piper knew she shouldn't overthink this and instead call her. So, she did. The woman hit call and quickly put it to her ear. It was ringing a few times before it went to voicemail. 

"Hey, this is Alex. Call you later" Her voicemail said and then beeped quickly. 

"Oh, hey" Piper whispered. "So I see you are out or a prison guard charged your phone for you" She smiled a bit. 

"Are you out? If so where are you? I don't even know what we are. Like, married or, whatever..."

"Oh this is Piper by the way"

"I hate we lost contact. My fault there. But, I miss you. Yet, I'm so mad you lied to me? I knew connections out here to find out what you were up to in there. Also I found out about the business school thing which you could have just told me.." Piper chuckled. 

"Alex, Al...where are you? Polly is yelling at Abby Lee Miller. I wonder if she knows it's a tv show and Abby was in prison herself. I don't know, I don't even know what I'm on about.." 

"I miss you. Yet I hate you, but I fucking love you. Just, yeah. Bye.." Piper whispered and hung up. 

She took a deep breath before returning to the couch with Polly. Piper sat down; placing her phone on the coffee table next to her beer can. 

"Everything alright?" Polly asked. 

"Yeah" Piper nodded. 

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Alright! Brooklyn here we come!" Cal smiled as they were all in the car; driving off from Cal and Neri's home. 

"Woo!" Neri clapped. "Oh hey, Alex your phone is done charging" Neri added and unplugged it from the car. She handed it to the backseat where Alex was. 

"Thanks" Alex nodded. 

She saw she had a voicemail notification from just two hours ago. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion to who would be calling her. But, she opened it to see it was Piper. 

Quickly Alex hit play it and put it to her ear so only she could hear it. Her eyes shut tight; feeling the instant warmth she felt from hearing that addictive voice. 

"I miss you. Yet, I hate you, but I fucking love you.." 

That one sentence stuck in Alex's head. It was like it was stuck on replay over and over. That was until Neri and Cal decided to sing road trip songs. Alex faked a smile to be a nice, but she felt like she was in hell. There better be a good ending to see Piper if Alex was suffering the "My eyes see a blue truck almost green" song this whole trip.


	3. Brooklyn Baby

"Brooklyn!" Neri cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Cal laughed. 

Alex woke up at their cheers to the Brooklyn sign. She lifted her head from the window; her eyes re-adjusting to the light of the sun. They had been driving all night to make it there by the morning. The black hair woman was grateful they stopped singing car ride songs a few hours ago.

"What time is it?" Alex mumbled. 

"Almost ten in the morning" Neri replied. 

"Piper works until one today so I was thinking we can go to her apartment to surprise her. I have a key" Cal said. 

"Sounds good" Neri smiled. 

"Where does she work? She never gave me the name of the shop" Alex lied.

"Small Beans" Cal replied. Alex couldn't help but snicker.

"Small beans?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Neri asked.

"No reason" Alex muttered; wondering why she was the only one thinking that was a ridiculous name.

They pulled off of the highway and down into the heart of Brooklyn. Cars and people sped past them. Cal was on about how he didn't understand how his sister could want to live here in such a busy place, but Alex did.

It kept Piper busy and always around people. Piper was scared to be alone. That was one thing that made Alex wonder if Piper really loved her like she said she did. Alot of the time Piper would mainly just say how she needs her to be with her. Not to mention in her prison vows she made Alex swear to not get extra time so she could be with her.

It was a bit ridiculous to her that she felt like this. She thought maybe she should just take it for what it is. The woman knew the deck of cards she was handed in life were shitty. But, she fell in love with the woman who broke her heart once. Now that woman wants or wanted to be with her. Maybe she shouldn't overthink it and maybe she should never bring it up.

But, she wanted someone to love her for more then just company. She wanted someone to love her for more then just a hook up and someone to complain to. Alex put a tough front up, but at the end of the day she wanted what majority of people wanted. Someone to love.

"Take a left here!" Neri yelled and pointed to the left. Cal quickly took the turn.

"It should be the tall red brick building.." Cal mumbled to himself as he scanned each one.

"That's it" Neri pointed.

"Alright, let me find some parking" He nodded.

"There's a spot by the building next to it" Alex pointed out.

"Oh, thanks Alex" Cal said a bit shocked Alex offered to help them.

To Cal, Alex kind of scared him. She seemed very intimidating to be around. Piper always insisted to him though that Alex was like a giant teddy bear. You just had to get to know past the sarcasm and bitchiness to get to that.

"Alright! Let's head up. We can grab our stuff later" Cal smiled as they all exited the car.

"Brooklyn," Alex said. "I haven't been here since Piper and I had court here" She chuckled.

"Didn't you get out and she didn't?" Neri asked.

"It was a misunderstanding. I thought she would tell the truth so I lied and it was a shit mess" Alex sighed.

"She was not happy then" Cal laughed.

"I know," Alex said. "It was understanable though"

They got into the elevator and Alex started to feel the regret hit her. Maybe she shouldn't of brought that memory up. She hurt Piper so bad at that time. Not that she meant to, but she did. It made her feel like shit. She never wanted to hurt the person she cared for most.

Not to mention Piper wouldn't return letters or requests to be on her call or visit list. Alex was going insane not hearing at least Piper's voice. She had to watch old videos of them together just to calm the nerves. Piper really was Alex's drug. The one drug that she would never sell.

"So it's F29" Cal said as they walked down the ugly cream colored painted wall hallway. The floor was white tiles as the fluorescent lights buzzed above them.

"F18, F19.." Neri counted off.

Alex took a deep breath to keep her cool. Neri seemed nice, but she was driving Alex insane. The whole singing on the car trip maybe was making her this on edge with her anger.

"Alright! Here it is!" Cal smiled and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" Neri asked.

"She's at work" Alex said.

"Just making sure" Neri shrugged.

Alex instantly made her way to find Piper's bedroom. A place where Alex would find her calm and headspace was in the bed she shared with Piper back then. So it only made sense to her to find the room and just relax for a bit. It would hopefully calm her frustration.

The apartment was a bit small. It had art and photos hanging on the walls. Definetely was Piper decorated. Alex couldn't help but smile. Soon enough after passing the bathroom she found her bedroom.

She opened the door slowly and was welcomed to the small bedroom. A queen sized bed was neatly made. Such a Piper thing to do was to make her bed before she left. A dresser with a tv on it sat across from it. It reminded Alex of her old apartment in NYC. The one where Piper basically moved in.

Alex missed that apartment some days. It had good yet bad memories in it. She had it before Alex started to travel for her job. Her job would be transporting drugs from Point A to Point B.

The first couple months were hell because Piper wouldn't go with Alex. She was scared to at first. But one night when Piper was doing a strip tease for the older woman; Alex convinced her to travel with her. So, they did just that.

She sat on the edge of the bed; loving the softness of the sheets. Her thumb stroked the soft blue comforter slowly; feeling the texture. Anything was better then a bunk in prison. Her eyes peaked up to see photos on the bookshelf to her right.

There was a small one of Alex and her amongst the others of Piper with the friends she made in the last four years. It started to make Alex wonder if it was too late. She made Piper wait too long. The blonde must've moved on with life and wanted nothing to do with her.

As quick as she got there; Alex rushed out to leave. Her feet quickly carried her to the front door, but Cal caught her.

"Hey! Where you going?" He asked.

"Uh," Alex mumbled. "I'm going to surprise Piper at work" She said.

"Oh alright, it's walking distance from here. Just go straight down until you take a left at the playground. You'll see the sign" Cal informed.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" Alex gave a small wave before exiting.

All she had on her was a phone and wallet with little cash in it. Maybe about forty bucks to her name. Enough to get her a few drinks at the bar.

The bar is where she was heading. She hadn't been able to be in one in years. Of course she looked forward to it, but she wanted to wall by Small Beans to see if she could see Piper. Just get a glimpse of the blonde that drove her crazy.

She exited the building and felt the crisp air of Brooklyn hit her. She dug her hands into her jacket pockets as she started to walk down the way Cal described to her.

FLASHBACK

"Oh, come on Alex.." Piper whispered.

"Pipes, it's like nine in the morning" Alex husked as she reached over to put her glasses on. She was laying in bed; her girlfriend propped up on one arm beside her.

Her eyes turned to see the blonde without the blurry vision for when she didn't have her glasses on. Piper's hair fell in her face a bit. She wore Alex's old AC/DC t-shirt. It was loose on her; slipping off her right shoulder that she was leaning on.

"That's the perfect time" Piper smiled.

"Wouldn't you rather just stay in bed? It's November and cold out" Alex said.

"It's like your one day off, Al" Piper pointed out.

"That's why we could stay in bed. I could fuck you till you won't even think about going for a morning walk for the next week" Alex smirked.

"As pleasant as that sounds.." Piper rolled her eyes with a smile. "I want to go for a walk and we can get bagels-"

"Bagels?" Alex asked.

"I heard they have unicorn ones" Piper said.

"You're lucky you're as gorgeous as you are" Alex said in a low voice.

"Gorgeous? Usually I get hot or sexy from you, but never that" Piper said.

"Remember couple months back when we were talking about my ex-"

"The one that fucking put shit in a bag and lit it on fire?" Piper asked.

"Yeah that one-"

"That's how you want to start our day?" Piper asked.

"Listen to me" Alex said. "I was being serious for what I told you that morning.."

"What do you-" Piper cut herself off, but then remembered. That was the first "I love you's" shared between one another. "I was too, Alex.."

"I don't want you thinking you're just a drug mule or a hook up for me, you're more" Alex said.

"I don't" Piper said and her arm stop supporting her up. She rested her head on the pillow; looking into Alex's eyes.

"Good," Alex nodded. "I love you.."

"I love you too" Piper smiled and pecked her lips softly. "We are still getting bagels-"

"I'm breaking up with you" Alex smirked causing herself to earn a punch on the arm from Piper.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

She was walking down the sidewalk and saw the sign stick out. It was Small Bean written in cursive. The color was a dark red as a coffee cup was painted next to the words.

That's when Alex felt her heart pick up. She just had to look in the window, see Piper was happy without her, then go to the bar and figure it out from there. That's all she had to do.

She put her hood up before stuffing her hands back in her pockets. Slowly she walked by the window that was a floor to ceiling one. It showed right inside the business. Piper was there. The glass window sat between them just like at visitation.

She had her hair up in a messy bun. She wore blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and the red apron. Piper was taking someone's order. Her lips curved into a smile as she told the person their total.

Alex stopped walking. She couldn't keep walking. Everything in her told her to go straight to the bar; try again next time. But, she couldn't. Sure, Alex was a little mad at Piper. Yet, it had been so long since she saw her.

She was staring into the window at Piper. People walked by her; giving her weird looks at how she was just staring into the coffee shop. Alarms went off in Alex's head to just run, but she felt like someone locked her feet to the sidewalk.

It all felt slow motion from there as Piper looked out the window. Alex felt her heart drop. She saw Piper laughing as she turned her head, but it quickly faded. Alex made Piper upset, just like she always does.

"Shit.." Alex muttered to herself and went to walk away, but the coffee shop door swung open quickly.

"Alex?" Piper asked.

"Hey" Alex said.

"It's uh, been awhile" Piper said; letting the door fall shut.

"Yeah, really has. Times flies I guess when you move to Brooklyn" Alex snarled.

"Time flies when you're playing with a gang in prison huh?" Piper smiled. "Also when you're flushing college applications down the toilet"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Alex asked.

"You started this" Piper said.

"So I guess we're both pissed off?" Alex asked.

"Guess so" Piper said.

"Cal and Neri are at your place to surprise you-"

"Shit, really?" Piper sighed.

"What? Got Larry hiding out there?" Alex asked.

"Are you kidding?" Piper asked. "If you pull that fucking straight girl shit again, Alex"

"Well I'm just wondering if you're hiding him there" Alex shrugged.

"More like I was going to have you come over-"

"I'm already staying. They brought me" Alex smirked.

"You sneaky bitch" Piper said.

The door to the shop opened and a head peaked out. "Uh, Piper. The latte machine broke.."

"Alright, I'll be right there" Piper nodded and looked back at Alex. "I swear to god if you are not at my apartment tonight-"

"What? You'll kill me?" Alex teased.

"Just," Piper clenched her fist. She wanted to keep her ground to show she was pissed at Alex. But, she needed to see Alex. She missed her more then ever. "Please"

Alex caught what Piper was saying. A smirk formed on her lips knowing Piper was too stubborn to admit that she missed Alex.

"Alright-"

"Actually, come inside. We can argue here. There's like no customers at this time of day-"

"I'm not arguing you at your job-"

"Then where if Cal and Neri are at my place?" Piper asked.

It was pretty comical to anyone who knew Alex and Piper how they would argue. Nichols saw it the most and thought it was her own personal drama. They would be pissed yet still in love.

Some couples fight, but Alex and Piper? The amount of times they have fought you would probably think they would've broken up. But, they couldn't. They loved one another too much. So, they would try to find somewhere to argue to get it over with quickly.

The way they would act made Nichols nearly shit herself laughing. It would be snarky remarks, lustful looks, loving comments, and then the cycle would repeat itself. It was definetely one way of arguing Nichols had never seen before.

"Fine" Alex grumbled and followed Piper into the Small Bean coffee shop. She was not looking forward to arguing at all.


	4. Small Bean Argument

"Shit, we have to order a new one.." Piper muttered as she looked at the broken latte machine.

"I'll go do that" The other girl nodded and went to the back room to order it.

"You break it?" Alex leaned her arms on the counter across from Piper. Her comment earned a glare from the blonde.

"No. I did not" Piper said.

"Alright, jeez" Alex chuckled. "You act like you're on trial-"

"Well sorry if I'm hesitant around the woman who ever put me in prison-"

"Are we still on this?" Alex asked.

"Well if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be at this shitty end job-"

"You are the one who volunteered to carry the drugs-"

"And if I didn't then what? You would've still found a way to throw me in there with you right?" Piper asked as she placed both hands on her hips; her eyes glaring at Alex.

"Fuck yeah, I would've-"

"Oh that's lovely, Al'" Piper rolled her eyes. Alex couldn't help but feel like it was a sweet blissful sound to hear Piper say that nickname though. Even if she was upset with her.

"Because! I told you," Alex said. "You disappeared from my life after I fell so in love with you. So yeah, back then I was kind of thinking 'fuck you' and your life would have turned out the same-"

"No it wouldn't-"

"Remember back at camp before the riot? We sat in your bunk and both agreed no matter what we did, we would still somehow be in that shithole together. Or was that just nothing to you-"

"It wasn't nothing to me-"

"Are you sure because it seems like everything that we did in prison means nothing out here" Alex harshly whispered.

"Why would you say that?" Piper asked.

"Because that's the vibe I'm getting from you-"

"Vibe?" Piper asked. "Since when have you ever said that?"

"My little sister was in prison with me for years, I was bound to pick up her lingo-"

"Lingo?!" Piper said a bit too loudly.

"Would you shut up?" Alex asked.

"Well it isn't the, vibe" Piper snickered.

"Maybe you wanted to be with Larry right?" Alex asked.

"Here we go again.." Piper muttered.

"Well maybe if I didn't fall in love with a straight girl-"

"I'm not straight!" Piper yelled causing a glare from the one customer. Alex nearly choked on her own laugh. "Jesus, Al" Piper muttered; coldness running through her veins.

The blonde leaned on the counter so her face was inches away from Alex's. She saw the glasses rest on her nose. They weren't the ones that the prison gave her. That were Alex's. They had her fancy initials that said "AV" engraved on the right corner.

Piper was going to tell Alex to fuck off before she started screaming at her. But, Piper easily was distracted. Alex smelled like home to Piper. The older woman sent a comfort to Piper that she had never felt before. She hadn't been able to see Alex without that glass window between them for four years. This was the first she actually got to see her physically and they were just arguing.

"Hello? Pipes?" Alex asked.

"Your glasses.." Piper smiled.

"Yeah, they aren't the shit prison prescription. I can see you very clearly now" Alex smirked.

Piper lifted her hand up so her thumb and pointer finger could move a piece of hair out of Alex's face. She felt the texture of Alex's hair. It felt soft and felt like it was her Alex.

"Aren't you going to tell me to fuck off?" Alex asked.

"How'd you know?" Piper whispered.

"Because, you had that look until you leaned this close to me" Alex smirked.

"How long are Cal and Neri staying?" Piper asked.

"For the weekend, I'll go with them ba-"

"No" Piper stated. "You're moving in with me-"

"When was that established?" Alex asked.

"Now, just now" Piper smirked and jumped away when she heard the bell on the front door ring as someone walked in. "Hi! How can I help you?" She walked over to the register.

Alex knew this woman would be the death of her. She knew that when Piper and her left that bar after fucking in the bathroom for the first time in awhile. It was right after Alex's ex girlfriend punched Piper in the face. Alex was pretty sure she wouldn't see the blonde again, but she did. That hands down was one of the best nights of her lofe.

Now the blonde stood there behind the register. She looked bubbly as she took the woman's order. Alex had to figure out a way they could sort this fight out so they could be on good terms permanently and not just for a few minutes at a time.

"Alright, one iced coffee" Piper smiled and handed the woman it. The woman returned the smile and walked out. "Where were we?" Piper asked, Alex.

"Prison-"

"Not that" Piper chuckled and leaned on the counter again.

"What time you done here?" Alex asked.

"In a hour, why?" Piper asked.

"Because, I'm going to take you somewhere that does not have your brother and his wife singing fucking car ride songs-"

"Oh they didn't" Piper couldn't help but let a giggle out.

"They did. The whole fucking car ride. Lucky I was able to sleep" Alex grumbled.

"I can't believe you suffered that to come argue with me" Piper grinned causing an eye roll from Alex.

"Oh yeah, that's my only reason" Alex smirked a bit.

The one customer left and it was just Alex and Piper on the main floor. Piper's co-worker was in the back room ordering a new machine. Both of them quickly felt the air thin between them.

"I know we're arguing, but come on.." Alex husked.

"Come on what?" Piper teased. "We were just arguing-"

"Piper! I need help, the computer is glitching" The co-worker spoke.

"Fucking hell.." Alex muttered.

"Alright, I'm coming" Piper said and pulled away to walk towards the back. "Don't go anywhere" Piper darted her eyes at the black hair beauty.

"You're making me want to go somewhere-"

"Alex" Piper said sternly before disappearing to the back.

Alex sat there at the counter. Her knee bounced as she impatiently waited for Piper to return. It helped relax her knowing she would. Piper wasn't going to disappear down to the SHU or anywhere. They were not in prison anymore. She didn't have to worry about that.

The woman felt her phone buzz; luckily snapping her out of her anxious thoughts. She quickly pulled it out and put the phone to her ear after hitting answer.

"He-"

"An inmate from Litchfield Penitentiary is trying to call. Do you accept?"

"Yes" Alex said clearly and it picked up. She heard chatter of the prison in the background. "Hello?"

"Thank fuck I got the right number" Beca laughed. "Red wants me to give it to her along with Nicky. Oh, Morello too. Badison isn't getting it"

Alex took a sigh of relief hearing her younger sister. She could see her leaning against the brick wall; playing with the phone chord. Her hoodie up as she glared at everyone around her.

The older woman always felt at fault that Beca had ended up in prison. If maybe she was around more then that wouldn't of happened. Piper told her repeatedly it was not her fault, but that only could help so much.

"Of course they do and thank you, really don't need to talk to Badison" Alex muttered.

"So, how is it? What's up? Is the air nice?" Beca asked the rapid fire questions.

"It's alright. Still adjusting. I'm in Brooklyn right now-"

"Brooklyn?! Why?"

"Piper. She lives down here" Alex said.

"Wow, alright. That was quick" She laughed.

"I know, so far we've just argued" Alex sighed.

"Are you kidding? That's so dumb, you haven't seen her in like two years" Beca pointed out.

"I know," Alex said. "I have no idea what to do honestly. I need to get a job and, figure everything out-"

"Okay, listen" Beca started. "Brooklyn is full of bars and I know you have your bar tending license. Just go find a bar that is hiring. Are you moving there?"

"Yeah, she wants me to move in-"

"Even with the arguing? That's love" Beca chuckled.

"Yeah, guess it is. I'll look tonight. Her brother and his wife are here for the weekend-"

"The weird dude?"

"Yeah, the weird dude" Alex chuckled at the nickname.

"You going to be good? Living with her?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"The arguing and unsure if you still love her or if she still loves you-"

"Trust me kid. I've loved her since the day I met her. It's never going to stop" Alex laughed.

"Then make it right-"

"Working on it. How about you?" Alex asked.

"I'm in prison" Beca laughed. "Carol is finally back from the whole recovery thing-"

"Are you kidding? Four years it took and that bitch is alive?!" Alex asked.

"Yeah! It's fucking insane. I'm a bit relieved though she's back-"

"Oh right, she took you in as her own" Alex said.

"Yeah, and you know Red was getting a little out of control"

"Red and Carol are going to run that place. It's bound to get out of control"

"You don't have to worry about me getting in trouble. Carol never lets me do shit anyway" Beca muttered.

"How long you got left?"

"Two years and I'm out. Oh and you won't believe who was arrested!"

"Who?"

"Our deadbeat of a fa-"

"Call ended. This inmate has ran out of phone time for the day. You can call tomorrow. Thank you" The pre-recorded voice said.

Alex sighed and put the phone down on the counter. She started to wonder if Beca meant their father. Maybe he was finally arrested after all these years. It would be nice to see him go down for the shit he has done.

"Alright, thank you!" Piper yelled as she walked out with her purse hanging on her arm. She had no apron on so Alex saw just her normal clothes.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"We are going to get something to eat. I'm off early" Piper walked around the counter and onto the other side to see Alex getting up herself.

"I have to go to some bars. See who's hiring-"

"Can't you tomorrow while I'm at work? You can avoid being around Cal and Neri" Piper pointed out as they walked outside the coffee shop.

"I mean I can, I was just going to get a head start" Alex said.

"Come on, I haven't seen you in forever not to mention you haven't been to a restaurant in how long?" Piper pointed out.

"Chapman, you're a pretty bad influence on a girl who's just trying to be good" Alex said in an innocent voice causing Piper to roll her eyes.

"So is that a yes?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but there's one thing I've been wanting to do" Alex husked and pushed Piper into an alleyway.

"An alley?" Piper asked. "Why would you- Oh.."

"Unless you want to keep arguing-"

"It can wait" Piper said.

She felt Alex press her up against the brick building wall. Her hands snuck under Piper's shirt; resting on her hips. The blonde couldn't help but let a sigh of pleasure out just at the feeling of Alex's hands under her shirt.

"Babe, I haven't even started anything-"

"Listen. It's been four years without your touch" Piper muttered. "Can you just kiss me?"

"Eager?" Alex smirked.

Piper's arms reached up and her hands tangled in Alex's hair. Both of them were just taking their time; loving the face they didn't have to be yelled at by a CO or hide away in a chapel.

"I missed you.." Alex whispered before placing her lips against Piper's. Piper moaned into the kiss once it began causing Alex to smirk.

"I..missed..you..too" Piper said between their kiss. "Just so you know I'm still pissed at you"

"Oh," Alex muttered and quickly pulled away. "Trust me, I'm pissed at you too" She husked before capturing their lips in a kiss all over again.


	5. Surprise

"Your lipstick looks messed up" Alex said as they stood in the elevator. Her back was against the wall as Piper stood a little in front of her. She was desperately trying to fix her hair in the elevator door reflection.

"Does it?" Piper sighed and pulled her phone out to use the camera as a mirror. "We didn't even get to go out for food" She added as she began to fix her smudge makeup. 

"And that bothers you?" Alex asked as she watched Piper look over her shoulder with a small smirk. "Because we don't have to do that again. I mean, if food is more-" 

"Never said that" Piper cut off before the elevator doors opened. She couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes seeing Alex's lips that were just minutes ago all over Piper's own lips and body turn into a smirk. 

"Act surprised" Alex said in that low raspy voice which never failed to send Piper into a blissful mindset. 

"God, Al" Piper sighed; stopping in the middle of the hallway to turn to look at the taller woman. 

"What?" She asked. 

"That voice," Piper whispered; moving a piece of that dark black hair out of Alex's face. "I am still mad at you, but holy fucking shit I have missed you" 

"I know," Alex softly smiled held onto Piper's right hip. Her hand rubbing softly against the texture of her shirt. "Maybe tonight we should just act like we aren't pissed-"

"How?" Piper asked. "We can't" The blonde shook her head. 

"Bullshit" The woman replied. "You act like we haven't done the, I'm not pissed, act before" Alex chuckled. 

"Just for tonight? We're going to have to talk this out.." Piper whispered. 

"Just until your brother and his wife leave. Then we fight all you want if that turns you on" Alex winked. 

"I said talk, not fight" Piper said, but then started to rethink her words. "Okay you're right" She just nodded. 

"Exactly" Alex chuckled.

They walked down the hall to Piper's apartment. Alex noticed Piper was a bit upset her brother was here. The older woman was a bit upset over it as well. But, him and his wife meant well. Plus, they were Alex's ride here so Alex couldn't complain. 

"How long are they staying again?" Piper asked.

"The weekend" Alex replied. 

"Al- Oh! That's what!" Piper jumped with a smile. 

"Hm?" Alex hummed. 

"We can have angry sex again, maybe empathy won't ruin it" Piper smiled. 

"I hate how you smile like angry sex was a good thing-"

"That was some of the best sex we had, admit it" Piper said. 

"You gave me a hickey like I was your fucking sex cow-"

"Where did you even get sex cow from?" 

"I don't know" Alex said. "Just go in and act surprised" She whispered. 

"I'm not your fucking sex cow" Piper mocked under her breath as she unlocked the door. She had a little small grin on her face from laughing under breath at the memory. 

"You're so immature" Alex mumbled as Piper opened the door to her apartment. 

They both walked in and Alex shut the door behind them. Piper gave her a small smile before disappearing to the kitchen. The older woman stood by the door when she heard the loud scream of 

"Surprise!" 

Along with Piper screaming as if she was surprised. Her scream sounded realistic like she never saw it coming. Alex just took her shoes off along with her jacket and followed the sound of chatter into the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Piper hugging Neri and then Cal. 

"Oh it is so good to see you both!" Piper smiled as she hugged Cal. 

"We thought you would like a surprise dinner so we made reservations at that Italian place you've been telling me about" Cal said. 

"Oh good, I'm starving!" Piper said. "For what time?" 

"We should actually leave in like five minutes to make it" Neri smiled. 

"Great!" Piper smiled and turned to see Alex standing away. "Babe, can you get my red jacket from the closet in my room for me please?" The blonde asked. 

Any other couple would probably think it was rude to try and get rid of your significant other from the room. But, Alex was grateful when Piper would ask. It gave her an excuse to leave. Something Piper knew was that Alex wasn't very social. She used to be if she was drunk, but otherwise the older woman was pretty much a loner. How Piper broke herself into Alex's world, Alex would never understand. 

"Yeah" Alex nodded with a grateful look to Piper. Piper just gave a soft smile as she watched Alex walk out of the kitchen.

"Thank you, so much" Piper hugged Cal again. 

"For what?" He chuckled. 

"Bringing her here" Piper said and hugged Neri again as well. "You guys didn't have to bring her, but you did and it means alot"

"Listen, anyone is better then Larry" Neri said causing Piper to laugh as she pulled away. 

"You really sticking with her?" Cal asked and Piper's laugh died down. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like, marriage and stuff. Is that still there?" He asked. 

"Yeah" Piper smiled. "I mean, we are arguing a bit right now because of some small stuff. But, it's still there" She grinned. 

"I'm confused" Neri said. "What's still there?"

"The way I feel about her," Piper started. "You know when you get the package in the mail you've been waiting for? That feeling of relief and excitement? Triple that feeling and that would describe each time I see her. It's been like that since day one" 

Little did Piper know that Alex was outside the kitchen listening to every word she spoke. The older woman couldn't help but grin at her words. The growing butterflies in her stomach.

Alex always wanted to word everything to Piper and she had tried many times before, but it never felt correct. Words would always happen to just be left out or things couldn't be explained. The woman sucked at describing how she felt. Something she had gotten from her mother growing up was that trait. 

"Is this the one you wanted? I wasn't sure" Alex walked in abruptly as if she was never listening. Her grin had faded away with just a resting bitch face. 

"Yeah, it is" Piper nodded as she grabbed the jacket; kissing Alex on the cheek. 

"Alright, let's go!" Neri smiled. 

"Are we walking or driving?" Piper asked as Cal and Neri lead the way out of the apartment. 

"Uh, we can walk. Parking was a hassle. It's walking distance right?" Cal asked. 

"Yeah! I usually order take out and have it delivered" Piper said.

Piper was out last due to locking the door shut. But, she soon caught up with the taller woman and slipped her left hand to tangle with Alex's hand. Both of them didn't want to show or acknowledge themselves that they were having issues. For one night they agreed to just fake it till they could make it. Now if they could would be a different story.


	6. Fake It Till We Make It

They were sitting in the waiting area; waiting to be seated for dinner. Neri and Cal were by the wall; reading all of the old photos. But, Alex and Piper decided to sit on the booth seat instead of reading about the old photos. 

Alex had her hand on Piper's inner thigh as Piper was checking her phone; her head resting on Alex's shoulder a bit. Both were content the way they were. Even if they knew they were just faking not being not mad at each other or not, they were happy to be with each other again. No glass, no CO's, no cells, none of it. They were free together. 

"It's on me tonight" Piper whispered to Alex. 

"Pipes-"

"Don't argue, please" The blonde pleaded. 

"Fine" Alex gave up. "But I'm fucking you as a thank you" She whispered violently back. 

"Wow, that was aggressive" Piper smirked as she scrolled through her Facebook. 

"Thought you wanted us to hate fuck anyway?" Alex teased and looked down to Piper's phone. It felt weird seeing a social media platform. It had been ages since she had. 

"Oh I do" Piper nodded and quickly met with Alex's eyes. "Because apparently I'm your fucking sex cow" She grinned. 

Alex wanted to roll her eyes and just walk away; hating she ever said that. Piper teased her for it nonstop when they brought up the mention of hate sex. But, that grin and little giggle drove Alex insane. 

"Only because I have enough gas in the tank to fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked" Alex husked against Piper's ears; making the curse words stick out most. 

"Shit.." Piper muttered to herself. She felt a rush down to her core; feeling herself slowly begin to grow wet. Something Alex always achieved since she met her was just make the woman wet by cursing. 

"Chapman's?" The host asked and Cal put his hand up. 

"That would be us!" He smiled. 

Alex stood up first and Piper quickly slipped her hand to hold onto Alex's as she got up. The taller woman let out a soft chuckle as she felt their hands entangle with one another. 

"What?" Piper asked. 

"Nothing, babe" Alex husked before leaving a kiss on her cheek; following the hostess to their table.

They walked through the dining area where each table was packed. Piper and Cal were bickering over something, but Alex couldn't care to what it was. She was too busy feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything. 

Sure, prison was loud like this restaurant. When they were eating any meal it was bound to be loud like a school cafeteria. But, you always had to be on high alert. Now Alex didn't have to and that was something she tried to become accustomed to. 

"Here you go!" The hostess grinned and pointed to the booth. 

Alex took the side near the window with Piper quickly sitting next to her. Her knee started to bounce rapidly as her eyes scanned the place. Neri sat across from her and Cal across from Piper. The menus were placed in front of them while the hostess told them the waiter would be over shortly. 

"I don't know, what do you think Alex?" Piper asked. 

"Hm?" Alex quickly snapped her eyes to the blonde. 

"We going to just have dinner or dessert as well?" Piper asked. 

"Uh, whatever you guys want" She shrugged. 

She felt Piper's hand rest on her thigh under the table. The touch instantly sent a bolt of calmness through her body. Alex sighed a bit as she opened the menu; feeling Piper's thumb rub over the texture or her jeans. 

Piper knew Alex wouldn't want her to bring up an issue in front of other people. But, she knew the face Alex made. She had gone through the same thing after prison. You're always used to being on high alert. Instantly Piper felt the urge to have to call Alex down the best she could. So she just kept rubbing her thumb back and forth as she looked through the menu.

"The pasta here is to die for" Piper leaned in a bit into Alex's personal space; whispering about the food. "Honestly everything here is to die for" She added. 

"Anything is better then prison food," Alex mumbled. "Hell I would go as far to say your cooking would even be better then eating prison food" Alex smirked at the insult. 

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Piper looked over at Alex with a face of looking offended. 

Alex just laughed as she flipped through the menu; hearing Cal laugh as well. She let her eyes fall back onto the blonde who seemed really offended by Cal and Alex laughing. 

"Piper, you can't cook for shit" Cal said. 

"I can!" Piper defended herself. 

"You burned mac and cheese so that just proves that no, you can't" Cal chuckled. 

"Or that time we were in Paris and you literally couldn't boil water-"

"I was drunk!" Piper defended herself against Alex's words. 

The blonde felt a bit offended, but she couldn't help but laugh. Alex seemed more relaxed by the topic being changed to going at Piper for her poor cooking skills. So, Piper pushed the being offended down just so she could watch Alex laugh while talking with Cal bad cooking memories that Piper had. 

Soon enough the waiter came over with a notepad in his hand. His blonde hair was ruffled up as he was in a button up white t-shirt and black pants.

"Hey! I'm James and I will be your waiter tonight! Can I start you folks off with anything to drink?" He asked.

Neri ordered first, followed by Cal, then Piper, and then Alex. Piper got herself some fancy wine that Alex couldn't pronounce. Piper actually had to order Alex's wine for her because the word was so fancy and how Alex called "unnecessary" Neither of the ladies focused on what Cal and Neri had because they were too busy focusing on the wine's crazy word. 

"I'll be back with the drinks and to order your food!" He grinned before walking off. 

"I need to use the bathroom, you know what I want to eat in case he shows up?" Piper asked Alex. 

"Yeah, babe" Alex rubbed her lower back; giving her a kiss on the cheek before she stood up. She smirked to herself when she caught glimpse of Piper's face go beat red before she walked off. 

Piper walked through the crowded dining area towards the bathroom. She felt relaxed for the first time in awhile. Alex and her were back together even if they didn't want to admit they had some issues to talk through. But that was always a thing they had dealt with. 

Her hand gripped the bathroom door handle and opened it to see the row of stalls. Before walking in one, the one to the far left opened to reveal Polly. 

"Piper?" Polly asked. 

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Piper asked. 

"I'm on a date, what are you doing here? Thought you would be online shopping tonight again" Polly chuckled. 

"Ha ha, funny" Piper rolled her eyes. "But my brother and Neri are here, so we are out to dinner and-"

"Oh can me and my date join? I'm not getting laid at all from this one. He's so annoying" Polly groaned. 

Piper knew Polly hated Alex. She never even got to mention Alex was here because Polly cut her off. But, maybe if she said yes then they could get along. At the same time, Piper knew Alex would be more pissed then anything if a fight went down.

"Actually, it's probably not a smart idea-"

"Why?" Polly chuckled. 

"Just, another time alright?" 

"Are you lying about something?"

"No! Why would I be?" 

"Because you're looking up at the ceiling like you always do when you're lying" 

"I do not do that" 

"Yeah sure, and I'm getting laid tonight. See we can all lie!" Polly said. "Are you on a date?" 

"I mean-"

"Oh my god you are!" Polly gasped. "Finally, Piper, I am so happy you are. You need to move on from Alex" 

"Why?" Piper asked. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she's hurt you before!"

"I've hurt her as well. Love is pain, Polly. It isn't just always a beauty fish" 

"Okay, I have no idea what you are saying right now. But you need to move on from Alex" Polly laughed. 

"Why does she need to?" A deep voice husked behind Piper. 

Piper watched Polly's face go from happiness and pride to horror and embarrassment. The blonde had to admit it was kind of funny to see. Polly quickly looked back at Piper a bit horrified of what she had done. 

"So that's who you are with?" Polly whispered. 

Piper turned to see Alex with her arms folded; a smirk across her face. She was leaning against the wall by the entrance of the bathroom as her eyes looked over to the blonde. She felt butterflies hit her stomach like her high school crush just happened to look at her. 

"Yeah, am I Piper?" Alex said with a smug look on her face. 

"Yeah," Piper whispered as she kept staring at Alex. "The one I should have been with since day one. She is the woman I should've stuck by when she was getting herself into some shit instead of running off.." 

Alex's face went from smug to guilt. She felt more guilt strike her at the memory of almost getting herself killed or more time. To her it was survival and making sure Piper was okay with her release date without Badison scoring her more time. But she never realized how Piper was feeling knowing Alex was getting herself in danger. 

"And, moving to Brooklyn without telling her was a mistake.." Piper added. "I should have made sure she knew everything and I'm just sorry" Piper sighed. 

"I'm so confused-"

"I'm sorry too.." Alex whispered back. 

"So I'm going to go back to my date, uh" Polly began walking out; having to walk by Alex who undoubtedly scared her. "Have a nice night, Piper I will see you whenever" Polly said. 

She walked slowly; keeping her distance and eyes on Alex as much as she could. Once she was fully cleared from being near Alex; her feet nearly ran out the door causing both of the ladies to chuckle. 

"Why is she so terrified of me?" Alex laughed. 

"Beats me, you're just a giant teddy bear" Piper grinned as she walked over to Alex. 

"You did not just say that" Alex said. 

"I did," Piper grinned and kissed Alex softly. "Not sure why you came into the bathroom, but perfect timing" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry too" Alex whispered; her hands gripping onto Piper's hips. "I shouldn't of just got myself into that without your thought in mind. I was just thinking of getting you out" 

"Which I love, but you know I could've been alright with more time. Means I would've been with you anyway" Piper smirked even though she knew Alex wouldn't be happy if Piper had gotten more time. 

"Funny" Alex muttered with an eye roll. "Now your brother and his wife are playing some weird ass game on their phone. Want to sneak into a stall?" Alex smirked. 

"Alex Vause, are you asking to fuck me in this bathroom?" Piper acted like she was surprised Alex would do this. "What if I'm not that type of girl?" She used a fake innocent voice. 

"I can change that" Alex husked before pushing them into a stall; slamming the door behind them.


	7. Possessive

"The food here is so good!" Neri smiled as they all ate their food. 

Piper nodded in agreement as her mouth was chewing away at the food. Cal put a thumbs up and Alex just remained silent. Something she was always good at around other people. 

Alex put up a tough front and made her seem invincible. When in reality, it wasn't that. Piper was the one person besides her mother and sister that she let in her life completely. She only showed a vulnerable side to them and even that was rare. 

Along with that, Alex wasn't very social. She only was in her twenties because of all the drugs and alcohol that ran through her veins. That was until she met Piper which was her worst addiction. Even more worse then heroin. 

Her eyes looked over to Piper who was eating her food; laughing at some joke Cal made. Piper's eyes lit up even in this dim lighted restaurant. Her skin seemed to glow as her smile was more radiant then ever. Alex began to wonder how she was lucky enough to fall in love with a straight girl then in the end call her, her's. 

"So," Neri began. "Are you two still planning on getting married?" She asked. 

"Yeah" Alex quickly replied which shocked Piper a bit. "Right?" 

"Mhm," Piper nodded; covering her mouth with her hand as she swallowed down the last bite of her food. "We can start planning once Alex is settled" 

"Do you have any idea of what you want to do?" Cal asked. "Job wise" He added. 

"I have my bar tending license still so I'm going to search for some places tomorrow" Alex replied. 

"Awe, you won't be able to hang out with us" Neri frowned. 

"I'll take off tomorrow to hang out with you" Piper chuckled. 

"Well we leave tomorrow night so we will have the whole day together!" Neri grinned as Alex made a mental note to be out all day. 

"Sounds great" Piper grinned. 

They all fell back to a lighter conversation about the food. Alex though tuned it out as she ate the last few bites of her food. Her eyes glanced up feeling some stare her down. It was some blonde from the counter to the kitchen. Then it hit Alex, it was Stacey. 

Stacey was an inmate with Alex for quite some time. Almost two years to be exact. She looked and acted like Piper did. When Piper moved down to Brooklyn and disappeared, Alex basically used Stacey for a distraction. Of course Piper had no idea. 

"I have to use the bathroom.." Alex muttered. 

"Alright, you okay?" Piper asked; her hand rubbing Alex's arm softly. She could tell right off the bat something wasn't okay with her. 

"Yeah, just need to use the bathroom is all" Alex shrugged. 

She gave a kiss on Piper's cheek before standing up and walking away. Her eyes narrowed back at the familiar woman and signaled for her to go into the restroom with her so they could figure this out. 

Alex gave one last look at Piper who was looking right at her. In her mind she was cursing out how Piper knew Alex so well. But, Alex knew just by the way Piper was looking at her what she was thinking. She knew something was up with Alex, but just didn't know what. 

The black haired woman just shook it off and walked right into the bathroom; leaning against the counter that had all the sinks lined in a row. Her arms crossed against her chest; waiting for the woman to walk in. 

The door opened and Alex hoped it was Piper when she saw the blonde hair, but she knew it wasn't. It was Stacey. 

"Alex," Stacey said as the door shut behind her. "See you moved on pretty quick huh?" 

"When did you get out?" Alex asked; her eyes glancing at the door that shut behind her.

"About two months ago," She said. "You said you would wait for me" 

"Yeah well we all say things in prison-"

"This isn't fucking funny! I love you!" Stacey yelled. 

"Well I'm-"

The door opened and revealed Polly. Alex cursed out everything known to man. Of all people it had to be Polly. Someone who hated her guts and someone who would do anything to make Piper hate her. 

"Alex" Polly said. 

"Is this another girlfriend?!" Stacey asked. 

"No! No, no. God no" Alex said. 

"Wait another?" Polly asked. 

"No-"

"Then what are we?" Stacey asked. 

"We are nothing!" Alex said. "My fiancee is sitting out there. That's the only person" She stated. 

"Your what?" Stacey laughed. "You're engaged? You just got out not even a month ago" 

"How would you know?" 

"Because I was waiting for you! I sent you letters upon letters!" 

"Holy fucking shit" Polly laughed. "This is why I don't like her with you" 

"Can you not?" Alex asked. 

The door opened and revealed the blonde hair Alex loved way too much. Usually it was relief when Alex saw Piper, but this time it wasn't. She didn't want to add this upon all of the other shit Piper and her had to deal with. 

"What's going on here?" Piper asked; letting the door fall shut behind her. 

"I'm not completely sure, but I think this is an ex of Alex's-"

"No, we never officially broke up" Stacey cut off. 

"Oh my god" Alex muttered. 

"When did you two date?" Piper asked. 

"The last two years" Stacey replied. "So you're engaged to a cheater and it's not my business, but you're engaged after only knowing her for less then a month?" Stacey asked. 

Both Alex and Piper couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Hell, even Polly gave a small snicker at the idea of Alex and Piper only knowing each other for less then just a month. 

"What?!" Stacey yelled. "This isn't funny!" She added. 

"I've known her way longer then month" Piper laughed. 

"Way longer" Alex sighed; raising her glasses so they rested on top of her head then recrossing her arms. 

"Too long?" Piper asked Alex as if she was wondering if Alex thought like that. 

"Never long enough, babe" Alex reassured her. 

"What did you just call her?" Stacey laughed. "Never mind that. We can discuss that later after you move in-"

"Excuse me?" Piper asked before Alex could even speak words. "Did you not just hear us? We are engaged. We are going to get married" Piper stated. 

"We are still together-"

"We are not" Alex said. 

"We dated for two years-"

"That sucks to be you because it's over" Piper said. 

"It's not, come on Alex" Stacey spoke; grabbing Alex's hand. Alex quickly jerked back and went to talk, but her eyes took a glance to Piper. 

"Piper-" Alex went to calm down her soon to be wife, but no such luck. 

Piper pushed Stacey against the bathroom stall; her hands on her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed right into the other girl's with fire and fury. 

"Lady-"

"Don't lady me, you do not lay a fucking finger on her. Do you understand?" Piper asked. 

"She's my girlfriend-"

"She is not! Get that through your fat head! She's mine and only mine. You don't get to have her" Piper snarled. 

"Get off me!" Stacey said and Piper felt an arm wrap around her stomach; pulling her away. 

"We just got out of prison, let's not go back" Alex whispered against Piper's ear.

"She does this you know. She fucks girls over" Stacey brushed her shoulder's off.

"She fucks me well actually" Piper smirked. 

"Gross" Polly muttered. 

"Can you get her out of here so I can calm her down?" Alex gestured to Polly for some help. 

"Yeah, I guess" Polly said and grabbed Stacey by the wrist.

"Alex please-"

"She's with me" Piper glared as Stacey was pulled out of the bathroom to leave just Alex and Piper alone in the bathroom again. 

Alex let Piper go knowing she was going to start pacing back and forth. Which she did just that. Her hands firmly on her hips as she walked back and forth in front of Alex. 

"She's a cunt. Did she not get the idea you are mine?" 

"Pretty possessive, Pipes" Alex smirked. 

"You dated the last two years that means in prison-"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry-"

"I will focus on that later. For now, you're mine. You aren't with her. You're with me" 

"You are correct" Alex nodded and Piper finally stopped pacing. "Paced out?" She smirked. 

"Shut up" Piper shook her head.

She walked back over and instantly kissed Alex with fire in her veins. Their teeth clashed together by accident because of the force that the kiss had. Alex couldn't help but chuckle when they took a breath before their lips connected again. Tongues battled for dominance. Both felt like they were in their twenties all over from the kiss. 

"Stall?" Piper asked. 

"Again?" Alex laughed.

"Well-"

"Hey!" Polly yelled. "You guys should leave. She's gonna call the cops and say Piper punched her when she just fell on an ice cube" She added. 

"Fuck" Piper cursed. 

"Come on" Alex lowered her glasses back down before pulling Piper out of the bathroom. 

They walked back to the table and Piper pulled her wallet out to leave money. Alex grabbed their coats and bags; explaining to Cal and Neri why they needed to leave so suddenly. Cal and Neri left their share of the money for the bill before joining them. 

"I should go and punch her-"

"My god, Piper. Do you want to go back to jail?" She asked. 

"No.." Piper mumbled before holding Alex's hand as they quickly walked out and back to Piper's apartment.


End file.
